The Future's Past
by Firegambler
Summary: Another of Forge's experiments went wrong and brought a visitor from the future. Only problem is, she doesn't want to go back. ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Okay two things first the Disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR ANY OF THE SETTINGS OR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ENNUI! THIS GOES FOR THE REST OF THE STORY.

Okay now for the fun part. I had an issue with my last story. I got half way through it and lost my inspiration. So I have completely finished this one. That's right this fanfic if complete. However, I am only going to post a chapter every time I get reviews. So the more reviews, the faster the chapters go up. Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter one.

Ennui never liked the swamp. She wasn't a girly girl, far from it. But there was always something about the swamps of her home that gave her the chills. Now she knew why. Her blue jeans were sunk up to her knees in muck, and the fog that was settling over the marsh was making it harder to see. It was night already, and she could barely make out her father's back in front of her as they struggled through the marsh. Her mother was behind her, making sure that if Ennui stumbled, she could catch her quickly.

She did stumble, once. Her mother's hand had reached out automatically and caught her. Her father had stopped long enough to turn around and pull her out of the mud. "Don't look back!" He ordered, but it was too late.

Their home was in flames, the smoke joining with the fog around them. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at it. Her father pulled her toward him and shoved her forward, "Keep going" he called. She nodded.

Guns fired behind them, causing her to shriek and jump. Her father cursed and picked up the pace. Her heart stopped when she heard the baying of dogs. They couldn't really want to kill them. That only happens in the movies. Her mother yelled something but the splashing of the water around them and the yells and barking of the dogs drowned her words out.

They reached the river and froze. Already Ennui had spotted three gators. Her father must have seen them to because he turned, standing between her and the direction of the attackers, and prepared to fight. Her mother did the same.

"Get out of here!" Her mother ordered. Ennui looked left and right, not sure where she should go.

"What about you?" she demanded. Neither answered. They both ran forward instead, charging the intruders. Bullets flew out of the smoke and embedded themselves into the chests of her parents. Both fell back into the water, submerging in the thick mud. "NO!" She screamed. She lurched forward, determined to help when a portal opened in front of her. The momentum from her running caused her to fall right through it.

That was the first sensation that hit her, falling. For a moment she was falling away from the swamp. She turned and twisted in the air and in the next second she was falling toward gray linoleum floors in a metallic room. She hit the ground with a crunch and was sure something was broken. She rose slowly, looking around the room.

"Where am I?" she demanded. The room was covered in computers and monitors; to her left was a machine that looked like something from a sci-fi movie with wires connecting to most of the monitors. It was in the shape of a gun, a large five foot gun but the bottom was stretched out to allow a seat. There was a boy sitting in that seat, about her age, with black hair and a mechanical arm. His black eyes were huge.

He touched something on his shirt and said, "Um…Professor. I think you should see this." There was an answering voice, "I'm busy at the moment, Forge. Rogue and I are running some tests to help the headaches she's been having go away." Forge shook his head. "Your gona want to see this." He persisted. The voice sighed. "We are on our way." She sat up, not trusting her legs and directed her question toward the boy.

"Who are you" she demanded. "F..Forge." He replied. She glared at him. The name sounded familiar. She was about to ask where she was when the door behind her opened. She turned slowly to the three men that were walking in. The man on the left was more beast than human, with blue fur covering his entire body, although he was dressed in a doctor's getup and wearing glasses.

The man in the middle was bald, and in a wheelchair, wearing a suit. It was the man on the right that caught her attention. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a cowboy hat. He was chewing on a cigar and his arms crossed over his large abdomen as he leaned back against the wall.

"Grandpa?" she asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at Logan. He looked perplexed as he looked back at the girl. Why didn't he say anything? Just then the door opened again and a young woman walked her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, except the two white bangs that hung in her face. She was wearing a black cami, with matching gloves and a green mesh long sleeved shirt. Her mini skirt was also black, as were her combat boots. Her legs were covered in black leggings.

Ennui gasped as the woman walked in. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes as the woman stopped at the door. "Mom?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rogue didn't move. Her eyes rested on the figure in the center of the room. Slowly she looked around, hoping that maybe the girl was mistaken, or talking to someone else. Forge was sitting in a new machine, eyes wide. The Professor, Logan, and Hank all stood to the side, now looking back at her.

Hesitantly, Rogue turned back to the girl. "What did ya call me?" She demanded. The girl looked confused. She rose stiffly, apparently hurt, and took a step toward Rogue. Rogue, unconsciously, took a step back. "Mom?" the girl asked again, although this time she said it as if she weren't sure.

"Excuse me, miss. What is your name?" The girl turned to Charles and glared at him. "Non of your business" she retorted and Charles took a deep breath. "Mom, who are they?"

Rogue didn't answer. This was too weird. Maybe the girl had a memory lapse or something. "I'm not your mom." Rogue tried again. Charles interrupted before the girl had answered.

"Forge. What happened?" Forge hadn't moved from his seat yet. He looked nervously between Rogue and the girl who was now glaring at everyone, her finger twitching slightly.

"I was experimenting. My new machine should have transported someone to the future. I turned it on, and was about to let the mouse" he indicated to the mouse still sitting in the floor that no one had noticed before, "Go through to see if it worked. But instead she fell through."

Logan swore and Hank shook his head. "So your telling me, she's from the future?"

Forge nodded. "About…Eighteen years into the future." Rogue paled. Charles seemed to notice. "Now Rogue," he tried to sooth. But Rogue wasn't listening. Her eyes traveled over the youth from the top of her head to her shoes.

Her hair had more of a red-ish tent to it than Rogue's did, although it was pin straight like Rogue's. She was about an inch shorter than Rogue, with the same emerald eyes, but not the same face. Who's face was that? The way she stood was like a mirror to Rogue, arms crossed, hip cocked. She wore a black sweater with a hood over a pair of jeans that, from the knees down, were covered in mud. Her eyes rested back on the face and Rogue felt like she might faint.

"Shit" Rogue said, and promptly fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoyed. I know this has been done to death but I wanted to put it in here. Review please. Flames Welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Rogue opened her eyes slowly to see the familiar walls of the Med Lab. Hank was sitting in a chair by a computer, shaking his head. Charles and Logan were both in the room, watching the girl who was sitting, very close, to Rogue. "I'm glad your awake," Hank said as he turned to Rogue.

"I hope you don't mind. I did some DNA tests while you were asleep. I'm afraid that she is who she claims to be. She has your DNA. Although I was unable to identify the father. I don't have his blood."

Rogue looked over to the girl who was sitting on the bed beside her own. Her back was against the wall, and her arms were wrapped around her knees. She didn't have gloves on. Rogue's couldn't breath. This was her daughter. She would have a daughter! But that ment…she would be married right? That meant she could touch. How else would there be children. She could touch!

Tears came to her eyes at the mere thought. But she shoved those back. No since in panicking. "Forge is working on reversing the machine so we can hopefully send…your daughter back to her timeline." Rogue nodded. _Shit. _She took a deep breath. Who was the father? Maybe she should ask the girl.

"Um…what's your name?" She asked instead.

The girl looked at her for a moment, a mix of emotions playing across her face. "Ennui." She answered. Rogue nodded. Not a name she would have picked but she liked the sound of it. Shit was what she saying? She shook her head and rose slowly.

"I um…shit I need some…" Charles seemed to realize that Rogue was about to have an anxiety attack. "Rogue sit down for a moment and just breath. We all know this is stressful. But Forge will have the machine running again in the blink of an eye."

Rogue nodded. She sat down at rested her head in her hands, propping her elbows on her knees. She looked over at the girl. There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"How old are you?" she asked instead. "Thirteen." Ennui answered. Rogue watched her carefully. Thirteen, from eighteen years in the future. She closed her eyes. "And I'm your mom?" she asked, just to confirm it. Ennui nodded. "Yeah. You were."

Everyone seemed to catch the last word. "What do you mean?" Rogue asked slowly. Ennui looked down.

Charles took a deep breath and said, "Why don't we let young Ennui here rest. I'm sure she's had quite an adventure. Rogue, would you mind if we put her up in your room for the time being?"

Rogue shook her head. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she was a mother. "Good, I'll expect you to show her around." Rogue rose and motioned for Ennui to follow. She did, her emerald eyes darting around her.

Before they left Charles nodded to Rogue. _Get to know her_ he told her and she nodded. This was going to be a long day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't long before Rogue found herself sitting cross legged on her bed, her…daughter sitting across from her. Ennui seemed weary of everything. Her eyes darted here and there as if she was expecting something to attack her. Rogue felt a sudden need to comfort her. So she started asking questions.

"Tell me about yourself." She stated simply. Ennui's gaze flashed to Rogue and softened. She looked like she wanted to be held, but Rogue wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Heck she was only a teenager herself. She took a deep breath and prepared for the story.

"Not much to tell. I'm thirteen. Not a girly girl. Don't know how I got here, or anything like that."

Rogue sighed. She wanted to ask who the father was but thought against it. Did she really want to know just yet?

"Mom?" Ennui asked. Rogue tried not to flinch at the word. "They aren't going to hurt us are they?" Rogue watched her for a long moment. "Those people, down stairs. Grandpa seems to trust them."

Rogue gawked. "Ya never been here before?" she asked. Ennui shook her head. "Where do we live?" Rogue asked.

"Anywhere dad can find that's safe." Rogue cocked her head at that. "Safe, from what?" Ennui didn't answer, she just looked down at her shoes. Rogue tried a different method.

"The blue man is Doctor Hank McCoy. The one in the wheelchair is Charles Xavier. I can't believe I never told ya about them."

Ennui looked up then. "You told me lots of stories, mom. Just most of them were about you and dad. You mention the school every once in a while. Only uncle Kurt really talked about it. He and Aunt Kitty live here and send us messages whenever we send them an address."

Rogue couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter. "Kurt and Kitty?" she asked laughing even harder. "Who would'a thought." Ennui grinned slightly, and then frowned when her stomach growled. Rogue grinned. "Come on, I'll fix ya something to eat."

Ennui nodded and leapt from her spot on the bed, following her mother down the stairs. Apparently Charles had informed the mansion about the newcomer. Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott were all seated in the kitchen, eating whatever they had put together. Kurt and Kitty turned to look at Ennui when they walked in.

"Hi!" Kurt waved, Kitty smiled. "Like, come have a seat." Ennui looked to Rogue who shrugged. Together they walked up to the table and sat down. Jean spoke first. "So, Ennui right?" Ennui nodded. "What kind of a mom is Roguey here?" Rogue glared at her and Kitty giggled. Scott remained silent.

"She's a normal mom. She doesn't get too cook much cause we are always on the run. Your Jean right?"

Jean nodded. "Mom talks about you a lot. You and Scott. She's says…" Rogue cut her off before Ennui could finish. She wasn't sure she wanted her words repeated. "Let's get something to eat." She suggested. Ennui simply nodded. Rogue made them both a sandwich. They ate in silence until Jean suggested that the girl go out shopping.

"It would be fun." Jean added. Ennui shrugged again and Rogue was beginning to get the feeling she was uncomfortable. They didn't even make it toward the door before the alarms went off.

Ennui tensed and then relaxed when all Rogue did was roll her eyes. "Acolytes spotted at the mall." Evan said skating down the stairs. Scott and Kurt groaned and followed the girls to the car. "Just great." Kurt complained. "Now we have to go to the mall." Kitty giggled and patted his head playfully.

Ennui looked sick. "What's wrong?" Rogue asked as the car sped away. "The Acolytes?" Ennui asked. Rogue nodded.

"They are a bunch of goons Magneto hired to give us a hard time. Pyro, Gambit, Quicksilver, Mastermind, Sabertooth, and Colossus. They don't usually pull missions around the mall though." Jean supplied. Rogue rolled her eyes at Miss Dictionary.

If it was possibly, Ennui became paler. They reached the mall in record time. Scott decided that they should start at the food court. So they did. The entire mall surrounded the food court, going up in the large circle to about three stories above. If any of the Acolytes were walking around, they would be seen.

"Kurt, Kitty, take this floor. Jean and I will take the second floor. Rogue, you and Ennui take the third floor." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Come on, sugar," she stated pulling Ennui by the sleeve toward the elevator.

The third floor consisted mostly of game stores. FYE, GAME STOP, DRIFTERS ARCADE every store consisted of entertainment. Clothes was a floor down. Ennui's eyes seemed to light up as they passed a card store, her eyes focusing on a deck of cards portrayed in the window. Rogue paused, glancing at the cards. She looked and Ennui then back at the cards, shaking her head. Great, more card lovers.

"Nice deck of cards, wouldn't y' say, chere?" Rogue spun, as did Ennui. Remy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his uniform, brown trench coat billowing slightly, suggesting that he had just moved there. Rogue shifted into her fighting stance. "Call to the others" she ordered Ennui. But the girl didn't move. She simply stared at Gambit.

"Yeah. I have that affect on people," he stated and smirked at her. "Gambit means you no harm, chere." He added, directing that toward Rogue. "Sure, just like that explosive card didn't mean me any harm?"

Gambit shrugged. "Wouldn't of hurt you, chere. Just startle y' a little." Rogue glared at him. She pressed the button on the collar of her uniform that singled to the other X-men. She glanced back at Ennui who still hadn't moved.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Rogue demanded. Remy pushed off the wall and took a step toward Rogue. "Would you believe Gambit if he said he just wanted t' see you, chere?" Rogue shook her head and rolled her eyes. Just then Scott and Jean showed up.

"Well the whole gangs here," he commented nodding to Scott. Rogue watched as his hands slipped into his pockets. Scott saw it to. He raised his hand to his visors in a warning. But before anything could happen Ennui leapt in front of Scott. "Don't!" She cried.

Everyone turned wide-eyes to her. "Rogue, get your daughter out of the way" Scott ordered her.

"Daughter?" Remy echoed. "Ennui, move." Rogue ordered. Ennui shook her head. "Not till Scott lowers his hand." Jean glared at her, Rogue added her own. "He's just an Acolyte," Jean tried. Ennui didn't move.

"I won't let you hurt him." she said. Remy seemed just as confused as everyone else. But he didn't move, as if waiting to see how everything would play.

"Why the hell not?" Rogue demanded. Ennui took a deep breath.

"Cause he's my father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The room seemed to spin around Rogue. Scott noticed and lowered his hand long enough to catch Rogue. "Shit" she stated. "Shit"

"M'excuser?" Gambit asked. Ennui turned to face him, her eyes never leaving his red on black ones. He looked from Rogue to Ennui then back again. Rogue was standing again, although she had a hand to her forehead and was leaning against the wall. "Hell no!" She commented, running over the scenarios in her mind. Ennui simply nodded.

"Someone care t' explain t' moi?" Remy asked, clearly perplexed. Kitty was the first to recover. "Um…" she started. She took a deep breath and spilled everything.

"Forge was, like, working on a machine that would send someone into, like, the future but it backfired and, like, brought her into this world instead. Hank did, like, some DNA testing and Rogue's the mom. And apparently, you're like, her dad." Kitty processed her own words for a moment and then said, "Ewe."

Gambit took a step back, his back hitting the wall behind him. "De future?" he asked as if he didn't believe it himself. Ennui nodded. "Eighteen years, to be exact." Remy looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Her hair resembled his in the color, but defiantly had Rogue's shape to it.

"S'not possible." He concluded, not seeing himself in her anywhere other than the hair. Ennui took a deep breath and reached toward her eyes. One after the other she pulled out the contacts. She took another deep breath and looked up at Remy. "Uncle Kurt had the Professor make these for us for Christmas last year." She stated indicating the contacts. Red on black eyes met red on black eyes.

"Merde" Remy muttered. He couldn't deny those. His eyes traveled over to Rogue who seemed to be having a panic attack. "Damn." She cried. She strode forward, snatched Ennui's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Chere," Remy called, coming out of his stupor. "Where y' goin?" he asked. Scott stepped in front of him, raising his hand to the visor. "Word of advice. Stay away from Rogue and Ennui."

Remy glared at him. His eyes seemed to glow and his hands twitched. Ennui was staring at him as her mother pulled her along. Kurt caught up to them, grabbed their arms and _bamfed _them into the car outside.

"Let's go." Scott ordered and the rest of the team, Kitty, Scott and Jean left a very perplexed, and now pissed Remy behind.

A low whistled caught his attention and Remy turned to see the every annoying John leaning against a wall. "Always knew you had it in you, mate." He stated nodding toward Rogue. "Just never thought she'd give in."

Remy didn't respond. For the first time in his life he had no comeback. His mind replayed the image in his head. "Merde" He repeated. John moved to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shit's right, mate. Look's like you've got quite the teenager on your hands. Good lookin Shelia too, if I may say so."

John barely got the words out of his mouth before he was slammed into the wall, his shirt glowing red. "Sorry mate, just teasin." He stammered. Remy shook himself and let John go. "Jesh, mate. You'd think she really was your kid or somethin." Remy nodded.

"Tell ol' bucket head Gambit busy tonight." He stated and turned toward the staircase, trench coat flying behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think ya owe me an explanation." Rogue said once they reached mansion. The rest of the team ducked out, leaving Ennui and Rogue in the foyer alone. Ennui looked up at Rogue, her red on black eyes giving Rogue the chills. She shrugged, and for the first time Rogue could see Remy in the girl.

She took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. "Spill." She demanded.

"My name is Ennui Lebeau. Ennui Marie Lebeau." Rogue closed her eyes. "Should have asked," she mumbled. Ennui simply nodded. "So Gambit and I…" Ennui nodded.

"He's my dad. You got married a year before I was born. You had lived your whole life here so you asked Dad to move us to Louisiana, since he talked about it some much. He agreed. I was raised around my cousins."

"Why don't you have the accent?" Rogue asked. Ennui shrugged. "You never let me talk like Dad. Only when he was around. So I guess I kinda grew out of it. Although I do speak French, only when your not around. You get mad when you can't understand us."

Rogue nodded. "Is that why ya jeans were covered in mud?" Rogue asked. Ennui looked away. "Well…" she said and then shook her head. Rogue decided to change the subject. "What kind of a dad is he?" Ennui grinned, such a Remy grin that Rogue shuttered.

"The best. He taught me everything I know. You should have seen the two of you together. Ya'll were always holding hands and always near each other, no matter the circumstances. And when Uncle Kurt brought the Professor over to give us a Danger Room, you all practiced and practiced and practiced together. You were never apart, sept at night when dad would take me out on the town."

Rogue was confused. Not that she had ever thought of Remy as a dad, but he just didn't seem to be the kind of person that would settle down with a family. The Remy Ennui was describing was completely different from the Cajun Rogue knew. They couldn't be the same.

"Mom." Rogue looked up, already growing accustomed to the name. "Can we do something tonight? Together?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "We don't in the future?" Ennui shook her head. "Not lately. Ever since…you just kinda closed yourself off to everyone but dad. He spent nights with me. Or used to rather."

Rogue wanted to question her, but she knew if her daughter was anything like her or Remy for that matter she wouldn't talk until she was ready. Rogue took a deep breath. "Why don't I have Logan put a TV and VCR in my room? He's already havin to put a bed in there for you so I guess he won't mind."

Ennui nodded, a smile coming to her lips at the thought of spending time with her mother. Rogue sighed. "Come on, let's go find…" she smiled as she said the word, "Grandpa."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gates to the Xavier home stood tall above Remy. His eyes scanned the wall surrounding the institute, looking for his way in. Why he had decided to come he couldn't fathom. Yet here he was. He took a deep breath, extended his staff, and catapulted over the wall, landing only an inch away from a laser.

He was a father. He had a family…with Rogue. The thought kept screaming at him in his head. She could touch in the future? He settled down? There were so many questions he wanted to ask the girl. He needed to see her again, just to prove to himself that all of his time and effort trying to get Rogue to come around to liking him wasn't a waist of time. Of course it wasn't. She apparently came around or the girl wouldn't even be there.

He frowned when he realized he had been smiling at the thought. He had always liked Rogue, but there was proof now, proof that what he was afraid to admit was true. He had fallen in love with her. But he had never been able to admit it. The Ragin Cajun couldn't have fallen in love with the sassy River Rat. He had always thought she might like him. But this proved that she might love him. At least, in the future.

He maneuvered quickly through the yard, not having to pay attention to slip past all the security. He was a thief after all. He reached her balcony in record time. The doors were closed, but thankfully the curtains were see-through. He could see light coming from a TV on the right side of the room. Rogue's Queen Size bed was on the left, facing the TV, and a small twin size bed had been put in along the far wall, by the door.

Remy could barely make out the girls. He could hear screams from the TV from the horror movie they were watching. He moved slightly so he could see Rogue. She wasn't watching the TV at all. Instead she was looking down at the little girl who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Remy's heart seemed to be squeezed. This was his family. The girl looked even younger than he had first assumed sleeping. Her features were soft, like Rogue's, and her body was shaped like Rogue's, but now that he looked he could see himself in her. Her the shape of her face, her nose. It was her eyes that pinned him as father though.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The girl started, jumping slightly and burrowing into Rogue as if trying to hide from something. Rogue soothed her, apparently already slipping into her motherly role. It had to be a girl thing. Slowly Rogue stood up, warning the girl to stay where she was.

She opened the door and glared up at Remy. "Bonjour, chere." Rogue's eyes narrowed, but the look of hate that was usually behind them was gone.

"What do ya want, Swamp Rat." Remy looked down. "Remy not sure, chere." He stated. Rogue took a deep breath and leaned back against the doorway. "She's a sweet girl," Rogue stated. Remy looked up, past Rogue toward the girl. "Let me ask ya something, Swamp Rat. Would you name your girl Ennui?"

Remy could help but smile. "Means Trouble." He translated. Rogue nodded. "I thought so. She looked back at Ennui who was watching them with bright red eyes. "Wana meet her?" Remy nodded, shook his head, then huffed. Rogue rolled her eyes and snatched his hand, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Remy, this is Ennui." She introduced. Ennui looked up at him, smiling brightly. "Hi dad." She said. Remy paled. Rogue couldn't help but smile. "We were just watching a movie." Rogue said, indicating the TV. Remy nodded.

Rogue sat down on one side of Ennui, making sure to stay as close to the edge of the bed as she could, Ennui scooted over beside her and then looked at the place beside her. Remy wasn't sure what to do. He was a father. She was sitting right there, with Rogue on the other side. What could he do?

He wasn't sure how but somehow he managed to walk over to the side of the bed and sit down beside Ennui. She smiled up at him, a grin that out did his cutest grin. Remy didn't say anything at first. He simply watched the Television, his mind whirling. Something in him wanted to hold the little girl, to hold Rogue. But he didn't. They weren't really his family. Not yet anyway. Yet he couldn't help the unusual pull he had toward the girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I was going to wait to post the rest of the chapters. But I'm so excited that I actually finished this one so here's the rest of the story. ENJOY!

Chapter Four

It wasn't long before Rogue was asleep. Remy rose, about to leave, when Ennui slid out of bed behind him. She walked over to the twin size bed and sat down facing the wall. "Got a deck?" she asked. He gawked at her for a moment then smirked. "You don't know me dat well, chere?" he teased. She rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering if you had gone through that faze yet."

Remy cocked an eyebrow. "What faze?" he demanded, sliding a deck of cards out of his jacket and setting them in the middle of the bed, before sitting down and facing his daughter.

"Uncle John burned your cards one day and you went through this faze where mom couldn't even get you to stop pouting. You didn't have a deck on your for a month because you were afraid John was going to burn them again."

Remy stared at her. "He burned my cards?" he cried. Ennui shushed him and pointed toward her mom. Remy nodded. "What are we playing?" She shrugged. "Poker?" he asked, not really believing that she knew how to play. "Five Card Draw" she replied and he smirked.

"Yo mom actually let's y' play cards?" Ennui shook her head. "You taught me. Mom goes to bed before us." Remy glanced toward Rogue and grinned. He dealt out the cards. "What are we plain for?" he asked. Ennui smiled. "Info." She replied. Gambit cocked his head. "You tell me bout you and mom, I'll tell you bout the future. Deal?"

Remy took a deep breath and nodded. The game began.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ennui giggled silently at the looked that had come over Remy's face. He had never lost to anyone, never, and yet he seemed to be answering more questions than she was! He smirked however when he discovered a royal flush in his hand. He laid them down, across from her three aces and smiled.

Ennui huffed and leaned back in her chair. It was scary seeing his looks mirrored back at him. "Tell moi." He began. "What's Roguey like?" Ennui glanced at her mother and shrugged.

"She's not so…different. She used to be real fun, until…there was a certain incident that happened and she was never the same again. She loved you though. Enough to leave the mansion when Grandpa needed your help."

Remy shivered at the thought of Jean Luc being her grandfather. "Need help with what?" He asked. Ennui took a deep breath but didn't answer. Remy tried a different method. "Why don't y' just tell Gambit everting y' know." He replied. She nodded.

"Before I was born you and mom got married here. Although Grandpa Logan wasn't too happy about it. Then sometime on your honeymoon in Paris you received a letter from Tante Mattie saying Pépé was in some type of trouble."Remy smiled as her accent thickened. Apparently her mother hadn't been able to keep it from slipping out every once in a while. She seemed lost in though, unaware that her accent was getting worse, that she sounded more like her father.

"You and mom packed up without another thought and moved to Louisiana. You never told me what kinda of trouble the guild was in but they never got out of it. We lived with Tante Mattie for a long time, she watched me while you and mom were out working with the team. Eventually the Rippers found us though. I was ten. It was a horrible night. We had all been sleeping when the alarms went off. Tante Mattie me you and mom were the only ones to make it out." Tears began streaming from Ennui's eyes. Remy felt the sudden urge to want to wrap his arms around her.

"I wasn't the only child." She continued and Remy's heart seemed to stop. "I had an older brother. Named Etienne. He died that night. He was eighteen. All the kids slept in a separate wing from the adults." She was outright sobbing now.

"He was the first to wake me. I was scared, but he kept telling me everything would be okay, he just had to find you and mom. We ran through the house together, trying to find either you, mom or Tante Mattie. They had already gotten into the house by then. With guns. They killed him before we found you or mom. He pushed me through a passage and locked the door behind me. You and mom were at the end of it, helping Tante Mattie who had been hurt."

Remy felt like his heart was breaking. He couldn't imagine the emotion that had hit his poor little girl. "Mom asked where Etienne was and I couldn't tell her. I just…" she sobbed louder, and Remy was afraid she might wake Rogue. He pulled her across the bed and into his arms, without even thinking about it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed, soaking his shirt. "He saved me, and killed himself." she cried into his neck. Remy felt his own tears stinging his eyes. He managed to hold them in and held Ennui until she stopped crying. Once she had calmed down a bit, she continued.

"We escaped, barely. For about three months we moved from place to place until we finally found what we thought was a safe haven in the swamps. They found us there two. About five months later. They burnt the house, killed Tante Mattie and were after us. You led me and mom through the swamps, but we came to a dead end. There was a river with gators. You and mom turned to fight, telling me to run anywhere I could."

She was sobbing again and all Remy could do was hold her. "They killed you. And I wasn't fast enough to save you. The swamp water made me slower and then the portal opened. I couldn't save you." She whispered.

Remy couldn't believe the story. Ennui had lost everything, her older brother, her parents. Remy's heart felt like it was ripping. Was it worth it? Having a family? He decided to change the subject. Anything to keep that future away for as long as they could.

"So…" he began, paused long enough for her to stop crying, and continued. "De Roguey can touch?" Ennui drew back, cocking her head at her father. "She can't now?" Remy shook his head. Ennui nodded. "She touched me all the time, hugs, kisses. She got control of her powers the night…" she didn't continue.

"De night Etienne was conceived?" he asked and she nodded. He did the math in his head. She's from eighteen years in the future. Etienne was eighteen when he died. "Merde" he whispered and she nudged him. "No cursing" she said as if it was a normal thing. He smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Daddy," she began. He took a deep breath. "Oui?" he asked. "How did you and mommy meet?" Remy smirked, settling back against the wall behind him and stretching his legs. Ennui cuddled up on his lap and it felt so natural that he didn't even think to move her.

"Ol' bucket head…" he paused. "Magneto?" Ennui asked and he nodded. "Oui, he sent us out to…greet de x-men when he captured Wolvie. Roguey found Gambit, and was enchanted." He smirked and Ennui rolled her eyes. "Remy never forget how belle de femme was. He handed de femme his préféré card…"

"De Queen o' Hearts" Ennui interrupted, mimicking her father. He nudged her playfully and she giggled before settling back against his chest. "Mom said it exploded. She was so mad at you."

Remy chuckled. "Remy wouldn't o' hurt de femme." He promised and Ennui nodded, her eyelids were dropping already. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. The x-men would flip if they found him in here with Rogue. He was about to get up when the heavy breathing of Ennui stopped him. She was sleeping.

His heart seemed to melt as he repositioned himself. Screw the x-men. He wasn't going anywhere. Instead he reached for a pillow, placing it behind his back and neck, and the pulled the blanket up around Ennui's neck, making sure that she was completely covered. He wrapped his arms around her and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AWWWWW! I love Gambit!!!! Hope this isn't out of character. Flames welcome ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

The sound that woke Remy caused his heart to stop. "Merde." He knew that sound well. He opened his eyes hesitantly, expecting to have his head already chopped off. Logan stood between Rogue's bed and the twin bed. His claws extended, furry written across his face.

Remy was thankful that Ennui was still sleeping on his chest, or he was sure the Wolverine would have killed him by now. He smirked up at Logan, fighting down the terror and meeting it with coy cockiness. "Bonjour mon ami." He greeted.

"What the hell are you doin here, bub?" Logan growled. Not caring who he woke. Rogue was the first to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, and then snapped the open. "Logan?" she asked, leaping to her feet. "Remy?" she continued, as if trying to decide how both men had gotten into her room. Her eyes rested on Ennui who was still snuggled into Remy's chest. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips as her gaze softened. He knew the feeling.

"Anyone care to explain?" Logan growled, his voice raising now that Rogue was awake. "Logan, nothin happened. He came over ta see Ennui." Rogue informed him, her accent thicker in the morning. The girl opened her eyes in that moment and Logan cursed.

She stretched, leaning back against Remy before she seemed to realize what was going on. Logan was staring at her eyes. "Those were green." He growled. Ennui cocked her head. "Uncle Kurt gave me the contact lenses." She replied, closing her eyes as if ready to go back to sleep on her father. Remy wasn't about to move her. She was the only thing keeping the Wolverine from tearing him to pieces.

"She's his daughter, Logan. He has every right ta see her." Logan swore causing Ennui to mumble, "No cursing." Logan glared at her and Remy chuckled. Apparently her mother had taught her that.

"I believe there has been a large misunderstanding." Everyone glanced at Charles who was now sitting in the doorway, Storm standing behind him. Her eyes were wide at the scene that was playing out before her.

"Mr. Lebeau, would you be so kind as to join me and Ororo in my office. Rogue, you may come as well. But I believe it would be wise if Ennui was left in the care of Kurt of Kitty for this."

Remy didn't move, his arms tightened around Ennui and she snuggled deeper into him, still half asleep. "Kurt," the professor said lightly and the blue mutant _bamfed _into the room. "Jesh, Professor. I vas sleeping," he complained, his chest bare and only a pair of blue pants on that matched his skin. He took in the room and took a step back. "Um.." he began.

"Kurt, could you watch after Ennui for a little while?" Storm asked. Kurt nodded and took a step toward the girl. He held out his hand. Ennui kissed Remy on the cheek, causing him to grin, and then took Kurt's hand. They disappeared in a cloud of blue sulfur.

No soon had they left Logan attacked. Remy quickly found himself pinned against the wall, his feet dangling from the ground. Logan's claws were pointed directly at Remy's throat. Remy's hands moved up to snatch Logan's jacket and it glowed dangerously red, like his eyes.

"Try moi" Gambit warned. "Put him down, Logan." The professor ordered and Logan growled as he and Gambit released each other. Gambit smirked, brushed off his leather coat, and indicated he would follow Logan. Logan snatched Rogue by the arm and pulled her along with him, smirking back at the annoyed look on the Cajun's face.

Professor sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rogue was trying her hardest not to laugh. Remy stood on one side of the office, arms crossed, danger in his eyes but a smirk on his lips. Logan stood on the other side of the office, arms crossed glaring daggers at the Cajun. Both were leaning against the wall. Charles seemed to find it amusing as well because he hid a grin behind his steepled fingers on his desk before clearing his throat.

"Mr. Lebeau. If you do not mind me asking, how is it that you came to be in Rogue's room last night. I had the latest, and guarantied the best, security systems money can buy."

Remy smirked. "De security good. Gambit better." Rogue even grinned at that. Charles simply nodded.

"The only problem, Mr. Lebeau, in you seeing your daughter is that you are a member of the Acolytes." Remy looked down, a frown coming to his lips. "I'm prepared to offer you a position on the team, having witnessed your capabilities on the field and having seen your affection for our Rogue, but only on one condition."

Remy looked up, hope filling his eyes. "You must give us your word that you will follow the rules that hold this institute together. And you must not return to your Acolytes, or even communicate with them. If they chose to join you here that will be different. However, until then, they are to be seen as the enemy."

Rogue tried to keep her face blank, but she couldn't help the hopeful expression that crossed her features. She had always liked Gambit, though she would never admit that the Swamp Rat had actually gotten to her. Seeing Ennui just brought the realization home. She wanted Remy to stay, to become an X-men. But she was determined to never reveal that.

"You can't be serious Charley!" Logan complained. "Gumbo is bad news." Charles held up his hand.

"Nevertheless, the offer stands."

All eyes turned to Remy. He seemed to really be contemplating it. He looked up to Rogue, his eyes asking her a single question. A question that she was shocked he would even ask. His eyes asked if it was worth it, if she was worth it, or if he was just wasting his time. She smiled at him, slightly and his eyes lit up.

"Remy gets his own room?" he asked, slipping into a sly stance. Charles nodded. "In the boy's wing, mind you." Remy nodded. "Count Moi in."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

Remy's room was the farthest room they could find from Rogue. Together, the southerners followed Storm. Rogue was sure that they had done this on purpose. She also knew that the further they put him away, the more tempted Remy would be to see her. She smirked at that thought.

Storm opened the door and ushered Remy inside. It was a normal room, wooden walls and floors, a bed in the far corner, a small dresser, closet, and desk. Remy shook himself. "Too clean," he mumbled.

"You're welcome to decorate your room however you wish, Mr. Lebeau." Gambit smiled at that. He turned back toward Rogue and ushered to the room. "Pink o' Orange?" he asked and she actually laughed. Storm rolled her eyes, smiling, and replied, "I'll leave you two alone."

No soon had she left then Remy sauntered toward Rogue. "Where's de femme?" he asked. Rogue shrugged. "Kurt and Kitty took her out to a movie. They are in her future so she trusts them."

Remy nodded. He looked at Rogue for a long moment, trying to imagine them together. It was almost too easy to do. He moved to stand mere inches away from her, and Rogue became immediately uncomfortable. "Ya know what this room could use?" she asked and he nodded, reaching past her and closing the door. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in slightly.

She placed her hands on her hips, the fire replaced by something else in her eyes. "Oh really?" she asked, no venom behind her words. "What could it use?"

"You, chere." He replied and leaned in to kiss her. Rogue felt the pull as soon as their lips touched, it was there for a second and Rogue moved to pull away. But then something happened. Her mind went back to Ennui, the fact that she was alive proof that Rogue would get control of her powers. For the first time Rogue didn't draw away, even when she felt the pull.

She completely blocked out all thoughts of her powers, forcing herself to believe she didn't have any. His lips touched hers again, longer until he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She could touch! Nothing happened! Tears came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Remy's neck, pulling him closer. He took the few steps remained between them and moved her back against the door, melting into her.

They had both always wanted this, but it had never even been a decision then. Now Rogue wanted it all. Every sensation she had ever had. Remy pulled away long enough to smirk at her. "See, chere. Remy knew y' could d' it."

Rogue didn't reply. Instead she pulled her gloves off slowly, reaching for Remy's face. He didn't flinch away, only stared right into her emerald eyes. She touched his face. Nothing happened, there wasn't even a pull this time. Tears came down her face now and Remy kissed them away before returning for her lips. His hand reached past her to lock the door as he and Rogue turned toward the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! Rogue can touch. I'll explain how in the next chapter. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rogue sat in the med bay. Remy was leaning against a wall watching Hank as he moved around Rogue. "It's truly amazing." He commented. "Nothing in your DNA has changed, the mutant gene is still present."

Rogue stared at him in confusion. Hank turned to look at Remy who quirked an eyebrow at him. "Rogue, try to absorb Remy." Remy's eyes widened. "L'enfer non!" he cried and Rogue laughed. "No cursing" she stated and Remy glared at her. "Let de femme take y', mon ami." Remy tried. Hank shook his head.

Rogue got up and walked toward Remy. "I won't take much, just enough to see if it still works." Remy glared at her and when her lips touched his he hit the ground. Rogue took a step back.

"Amazing." Hank said. "How do you turn it off?" he asked. She shrugged. "I pretend I don't have it. That's I'm normal." Hank nodded. He held out his hand and, slipping off her glove, she touched it. He smiled, brighter than she had ever seen.

"It was all a mental game." Xavier's voice reached them from the doorway. He glanced at Remy who was slowly starting to wake back up. "Everything was in your head. You couldn't control your powers because you believed you couldn't control your powers. But when Ennui showed up, you had proof that in the future you could control your powers."

Rogue nodded. Joy spreading through her at the very thought of touching again. "Professor," she stated and he nodded. "Could we keep this between us?" Hank quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever for?" he asked. Rogue shrugged.

"It's your decision to tell them, Rogue. We will leave it to you to decide." And with that Charles left. Remy had a hand on the desk beside him and another on his forehead. "Y' owe moi, chere." He groaned. She rolled her eyes. "You are such a child." He gave her a shit-eating grin and then glanced at Hank.

"If you don't mind, Rogue, I would like to run some blood work on you, just to make sure everything is still fine." Rogue shook her head. "I don't mind at all." she replied. Hank nodded. "Good."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gambit disappeared when Hank brought of the needles, mumbling something about being queasy. She rolled her eyes and called him a baby again. After Hank was finished he dismissed Rogue. It was quiet for the first time since Ennui had arrived. It was the first time she had been alone. She quickly found her favorite spot outside, under a willow tree.

She only had Gambit's memory from that morning on, since she didn't hold on long enough. But there was something from the night before that was bothering him. Something that Ennui had said. She shook the thought off and tried not to think about Ennui or Gambit.

The harder she tried not to think about them though, the more she thought about them. Finally she gave up and simply leaned back against the tree. She smiled as she began to picture her and Remy together, raising a family. She closed her eyes and let her imagination take over.

"Tinkin bout Remy?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. "Jesus, swamp rat." She complained. He was standing in front of her, hand stretched out to help her up. She took it, trying not to want her gloves off. He smirked at her, motioning to the gloves and raising an eyebrow. "It's a secret, Rems." She stated. He shrugged and pulled her toward him.

It wasn't until they had made it to the gate that Rogue noticed the bike parked out front. "Where'd ya get the bike, sugar?" she asked. Remy smirked. "Remy knows people." He replied and handed her a helmet.

"Where are we goin?"

Remy didn't answer. Instead he started the engine and informed her to hold on. Rogue barely had time to wrap her arms around him before they were off down the road. Buildings, people, and cars everything flew by in a blur as Remy maneuvered the bike in and out of traffic, never once touching the break.

Rogue squealed in delight at the adrenalin that was now pumping through her. She held onto Remy tightly, trusting him completely to keep them safe. It wasn't long till they pulled over on the side of the road. There was nothing around, just forest on either side.

"Remy?" she asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. He took his helmet off and held out his hand to her. "Trust Remy, chere." She nodded, took off her helmet, and followed him into the woods. Remy seemed to know exactly where he was taking her. Never once did he paused to search for a landmark or anything. Rogue had a since that they were walking down, almost as if down a hill.

When Gambit finally pushed through a bush and stopped Rogue gasped. It was like a tropical paradise! They were at the entrance to what looked like a man made crater. The pine trees and other tropical trees surrounded the large crater, blending in with the surrounding woods. Lush green crash covered the walls and brightly colored bushes and flowers sprung from every direction. In the center of the crater was a large crystal clear lake that swept from one side of the crater around a bend and then disappeared. Concrete paths crossed over the river, starting from where Rogue and Remy stood.

A large Gazebo was in the center of the lake, and then an even larger concrete area stood slightly apart from it. Different paths lead in all different directions. Rogue gasped at the beautiful man made waterfalls that sprouted out of the rocks. Remy pointed up and she followed the bushes and grass to a gazebo, high above the crater but hidden in the trees. Rogue was dying to see what it would look like from up there.

Remy seemed to read her mind. Grabbing her hand he lead her along the path. She started when she noticed the brightly colored fish swimming in the lake, along with the size of the catfish. There were millions of them.

Remy led her along a winding path, pausing to let her explore the gazebo and then following the path to the waterfalls. She was amazed at how they had been build, although they were small they were beautiful, and the water seemed to come up from the ground in a cycle.

Finally Remy lead Rogue to a titled path that lead up around the hill the tower was. The steps were concrete, and bright red bars served as handles to climb with. Remy let Rogue lead the way, watching her expression as the crater disappeared behind the shrubs the stairs lead them through. When she finally reached the tower they were completely surrounded by large bushes and trees.

The ladder was bight red and Rogue climbed it quickly. At first she couldn't see anything, except the wooden floor and the bright red ceiling. A fan blew softly above her head. She smiled at that. There was a swing at the far end of the observation area, where the railing began.

She walked toward it carefully and gasped at how beautiful the area looked from up above. She could see all the beautiful colors of the flowers, the lush green of the trees and the grass, and the crystal lake with it's colorful fish.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"An old friend of Remy's made dis place. His wife missed de beautiful garden she had in England. So he built dis one for her. He owed Remy a favor so he said Remy could use it whenever."

Rogue nodded, to in awe to say anything. "It's beautiful." She repeated. "Oui, you are."

Rogue turned to him and rolled her eyes and the cheesy line. She smiled at him when he walked over toward her and leaned against the railing.

"Chere, do you love me?" Rogue couldn't speak. Did she love him? At first she thought he might be playing, but the way he had said it, without third person, changed her mind. Did she love him? She didn't know. She thought about the question for a long time. All the times he had showed up unexpectedly, she had pretended to be mad, but that had always been to cover up her affection for him.

Slowly, very slowly, she nodded. "Ya Rems. I think I love ya." Remy nodded and turned to her, his hand slipping into his pocket. Slowly, he fell to one knee. Rogue's eyes widened as he pulled a black velvet box out of the pocket. _Oh my god! _She thought.

"Den marry moi." He stated simply, opening the boy. The diamond was enormous, and the ring was the beautiful white gold she had always adored. She felt like she was going to faint. Before she could say anything Remy spoke.

"Y' see. I've been tinkin, chere. I want that family with you, and Ennui. I want the relationship Ennui described. I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

Rogue couldn't breath. Couldn't think of anything to say. So instead, she simply nodded. Remy leapt to his feet, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on her finger. Then they were kissing, feverishly as if they had been apart for years and had just found each other.

Slowly they pulled apart. Remy turned Rogue toward the view and she gasped. He had timed it perfectly. The sun was just setting, casting a pink haze over the valley. It was absolutely breathtaking, and she was glad he had shared it with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, the place I described it real. You would never know it was there though because it is completely surrounded by woods. There is a path that leads from the man's house down into the valley but you don't actually see any of the gazebos or the lake or even the observation tower until you are actually past the trees and in the valley. I wish I had a picture. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

Forge smiled as he finished the final touches on his machine. It had taken him a while, but he was absolutely sure that there were no more mistakes in his machine. He smiled triumphantly at himself and jumped when the door opened behind him. Hank walked in, his brow furrowed in thought.

"It's done!" Forge called. Hank looked up and smiled. "Great. Have you see Rogue?" Forge shook his head. "No, why?" Hank shrugged.

"I have so results for her." he replied. Forge shook his head again. "Nope, haven't seen her. But send her my way when you find her. That way I can send the kid home." Hank simply nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Rogue got home moments before Kitty, Kurt, and Ennui came in the door. Ennui's face lit up when she saw Remy and she smiled at Rogue. Remy waited as Ennui rushed across the room and hugged his legs.

"Looks like you two got to know each other?" Kitty commented. Remy nodded. "Got a lot in common, de petite and moi."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Just then the door to the lab opened. "Ah! Rogue, Remy, just the people I was looking for." Everyone turned to face Hank. He opened his mouth to say something and then seemed to realize that the room was full of people.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private." He stated instead. Remy nodded and followed Rogue into Professor Xavier's office. Charles leaned forward in his chair, having already heard the news.

Once the door was closed Charles indicated to Hank to begin. "Well, I have good news and bad news." He stated. No one said a word.

"The good news is, Forge has fixed the machine. Ennui can go home." No one replied. Remy's frown turned into a scowl and Ennui backed up into Remy, pulling his arms around her as if using him for a shield.

"What's the bad news?" Rogue asked, not having an clue why Remy and Ennui responded that way. Maybe they had just gotten that close. She couldn't blame him. She didn't want Ennui to leave either.

"The bad news is I received your test results." Remy's grip on Ennui's shoulders tightened. "Usually I would say congratulations are in order. However, assuming the circumstances…well you're pregnant."

No one even blinked. The room seemed to have frozen in time. Then slowly, Rogue let out the breath she had been holding. "Excuse me?" she asked. Hank repeated himself, handing her the test results.

"But that's not possible." She stated. "Ennui is from eighteen years in the future. She's only thirteen. That can't be possible. She shouldn't be conceived for…five more years!"

Remy couldn't breath. The word escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Etienne" he whispered. Everyone turned to him and Ennui looked down. "What?" Rogue asked.

"Ennui's older brother. Etienne." Everyone looked to Ennui who nodded. "He was eighteen."

Remy was getting paler by the second. For the first time he felt fear enter his heart. He listened as Ennui explained everything again.

"I had an older brother. He died saving me from the Rippers." Rogue's hand moved to her stomach unconsciously. "I'm so sorry," Charles whispered to the girl.

"You can't send her back."

Everyone turned to look at Remy. "We have no choice." Charles stated, keeping his voice level.

Remy's expressions were hidden behind a stone gaze. "I won't let you take her back" he said instead. "Now Mr. Lebeau." Remy shook her head. "Tell dem, Petite. Tell dem what you told Remy."

Ennui nodded. "Mom and dad, and Etienne are dead. Mom and dad died before the portal opened, Etienne died eight months ago."

Rogue was pale. She sat down in the chair behind her and put her head in her hands. She shook her head once and then didn't look up.

"You can't send her back to dat." Remy continued. Charles looked perplexed, as if for the first time he didn't know what to do.

"She has a family here." Remy added. Charles nodded. "Her existence, in this reality, may change everything in your future. She may never be born."

"She's already been born. She's right here." Rogue had recovered from her shock and was now leaning back in the chair.

"Please," Ennui asked, holding onto her father's hands. "Please don't send me back. I don't want to be alone."

Charles looked away, out the window. He nodded once. "Fine." He replied. "I'll have Hank make her records. I assume you will do the right thing, Mr. Lebeau."

Remy smirked. "Already done it." He replied. Rogue seemed to catch on and lifted her hand.

"Congratulations." Hank and Charles said at the same time. "You are welcome to stay here for the rest of your lives. This house is as much yours as it is mine. I have nothing further to say on the matter other than, Hank, could you please remain behind."

Remy and Ennui walked hand in hand, Remy putting his other arm around Rogue as they left. "Oh and Mr. Lebeau." Remy turned back to glance over his shoulder. "The future is only what we make of it. Her reality can be prevented. I'm sure you know how." Remy nodded. He knew exactly how. They would simply never leave the institute. "Oh and one more thing." They turned again. "The upper rooms are larger, more like suits. You may have one, if you wish."

A smirk came to Remy's features as Rogue nodded. She whispered to Ennui and Ennui raced off toward the stairs. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue as they watched her. "Remy won't let her reality come true." He whispered to Rogue. She nodded. "Je promets."

She nodded again and pulled him after her. "Come on, let's go see what room she picked."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's the end. Hope you liked it. I might add another chapter if anyone has any questions they want answered. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and Je Promets means I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. This page will answer any questions ya'll have.

First question I've gotten is how to pronounce Ennui. Anway is actually how you pronounce it. It's literally means trouble. I never gave her an actual birthday because I didn't think I would get that far in the story. The important one was Etienne because he was the oldest.

Chapter eight.

"Etienne let go of your sister's hair!" It never amazed Rogue how patient Ennui had become. She was fourteen now, and little Etienne was only eight months old. Currently, Ennui had been sitting on the couch in the Rec Room, next to Uncle Kurt when Etienne had climbed on the back of the couch, god only knows how, and pulled his sister's hair. The screech had called the attention of everyone in the mansion, save Scott and Jean who were having baby troubles of their own.

Kitty and Rogue sat around the small table in the rec room, going over bridal dresses for Kitty. Rogue had suggested that Kitty wear Rogue's wedding dress, and then had remembered that she had already given it to Remy's sister-in-law Mercy to give to her daughter. She should have kept it for Ennui but Ennui said she'd rather pick her own.

Instead of releasing the hold on Ennui's hair Etienne pulled harder. "MOM!" Ennui screeched. Rogue took a deep breath. "REMY!" She yelled. Remy, who was playing poker with Logan, Pyro, who had just joined the team, and Evan looked up. He sighed, excused himself from the game and picked Etienne up off the couch.

Ennui rolled her eyes. "Little rug rat. He was much more fun when he was older than me." Rogue laughed at that.

"Sorry, Petite" Remy chuckled. "But you and you Frère are gona have to get along." Ennui rolled her eyes. Remy dropped Etienne in Ennui's lap and turned back to the game. "Mom, he's doing it again." Rogue glanced over from the bridal books to see the pillow Etienne was holding glowing. Ennui touched Etienne, absorbing the power back from the pillow and into her.

Both of Rogue's children could touch, and both had the same power. The absorbed energy though touch, and transmitted it back the way Remy did. Ennui's didn't manifest until she turned fifteen. Etienne's was already stronger.

"He'll be fine, Petite." Remy assured his daughter and returned to the game. Ennui shrugged and turned back to the TV. The clock chimed for ten o'clock and Rogue yawned. "Time for bed" she instructed. Ennui whined and little Etienne sat up, reaching his hands into the air toward his father. "Ya know ya have a mom" she mumbled as she passed him. Remy smirked as he picked the child up.

"Yes, chere. But he likes moi more." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Not when he gets older," Ennui mumbled and Remy frowned. "What's dat suppose to mean?" he demanded but Ennui had already caught up to her mom and was walking arm in arm with her. Rogue waved over her head, smirking at the look of betrayal on his face. Slowly the family ascended the stairs to the large apartment like room they occupied. It had everything, save a living room and a kitchen, although it did have a reading room and an extra bedroom attached to Etienne's room which was beside Rogue and Remy's room.

Ennui kissed her parents goodnight, and then Remy and Rogue tucked Etienne into bed. He kissed his dad and smiled when his mom kissed him on the forehead. "Mom." He said and Rogue gasped. "He just said mom" Remy shook his head. "I don't tink so. It sounded more like Mon. Like my." Rogue glared at him.

"He's eight months old. He doesn't know how to speak French yet, and your just mad cause his first word was mom." Remy pouted as Rogue kissed Etienne's head and, humming, went back into their bedroom.

"He still like Remy more." Remy mumbled and followed his chere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"LOVE IT? HATE IT? THAT'S THE END YA'LL!


End file.
